In one type of liquid dispensing package, a pouring spout fitment is positioned on the neck of the container and a closure in the form of the cup is interengaged with the periphery of the container. More specifically, a spout is mounted in a first fitment that snaps onto a container. The fitment has internal threads which are engaged by the external threads of a cover.
Among the problems heretofore encountered in connection with such package are that it is difficult to provide a seal between the fitment forming the pouring lip and the container, and necessitates increasing the height of the package to increase the capacity of the closure as a cup and requires the closure to have substantial height above the neck of the container in order to provide the necessary capacity for measuring the liquid delivered to the cup in use.
In accordance with the invention, a liquid containing and dispensing package comprising a hollow plastic container having a neck, a fitment interengaging the neck and a closure. The fitment interengages the neck and as a first peripheral portion extending axially and having a portion defining a spout having a pouring lip extending axially inwardly of the end of the neck, and a closure comprising a top wall and a first peripheral wall extending from the top wall axially inwardly. The closure includes a radial portion extending from the peripheral wall and sealingly engaging an annular area of the fitment. The closure defines a dispensing cup and includes a second outer peripheral wall spaced from the first peripheral wall which has internal threads engaging external threads on the neck of the container.